


Of Beats and Rods

by WataruWatanabe



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Frottage, Hinted dacryphilia, Hinted heartbeat kink, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Rimming, Sounding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25819090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WataruWatanabe/pseuds/WataruWatanabe
Summary: Zack and Cloud have some free time to themselves, and they decide it's the perfect time to have some fun in the sheets.
Relationships: Zack Fair/Cloud Strife
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Of Beats and Rods

**Author's Note:**

> I have noticed a distinct lack of sounding and intercrural sex, so I thought I should help fill this niche.

Cloud and Zack tumbled into bed, the springs groaning as they bounced. Neither paid any mind to the sound, the slow pursing of their lips growing sloppier and desperate.

Zack,” Cloud murmured, lips brushing against Zack’s as the broke the kiss, hips rolling up. Their sheets shifted, rustling as Cloud moved, his back arching in search of friction.

“Don’t worry, sunshine. I’m going to take such good care of you.” Zack smiled and pressed his lips to Cloud’s, hands coming up to cup Cloud’s cheek, the skin soft and supple underneath his calloused fingers. 

Caressing, Zack let his hands linger before he moved them down over the curve of Cloud’s neck to his chest, palms teasing against Cloud’s nipples through his shirt. His hands trailed down to the hem of Cloud’s shirt before sliding back up, rucking up the shirt as he went, and ghosted his hands along Cloud’s sides. The touch was hot against Cloud’s skin, burning like fire and warming his insides, but the kisses Zack laid against Cloud’s neck were scalding, heating him as teeth and moistened lips made their way up and down, luring out soft aborted moans. 

Easily enough, Cloud’s top came off to expose the smooth expanse of his abdomen, a flush just beginning to trail down from Cloud’s face to color his chest. The swell of his pecs was subtle, only a little slope flattening out to the straighter planes of his stomach. Zack left kisses in the valley of Cloud’s pecs, opened mouth and lingering, and they drew a shuttering breathe from Cloud, the fire of Zack’s touch heating him more and more. 

Glancing up, Zack gave a quick smile before he nuzzled into Cloud’s chest. The play of Zack’s breathe against his skin and the feel of Zack’s hair trailing along his chest tickled, and Cloud squirmed, shoving at Zack’s shoulders. 

“Zack,” Cloud whined, pouting at the way Zack only smiled more brilliantly. 

“What?” Zack asked, head tilted and eyes widened in mock innocence. 

“You know what.” 

“Do I?” And the innocence fell away as he smirked, hands tickling at Cloud’s sides.

Cloud shrieked, thrashing and twisting away, but Zack’s hands followed, merciless in their attack. Cloud rolled onto his stomach, attempting to curl into himself, but Zack draped himself across his back, pinning him to the bed. 

“Please, I yield, I yield.” Cloud gasped, face red and tears gathering in his eyes. 

Zack laughed, breathe fanning across the back of Cloud’s neck, ruffling the soft baby hairs. Zack nosed into Cloud’s neck, giving a quick kiss to it before he moved away, hands making their way down Cloud’s sides to his hips to give the globes of Cloud’s ass a squeeze.With a moan, quiet and drawn out like a fading note, Cloud buried his face in the navy pillow, breathing coming a little quicker. 

Zack left kiss after kiss on Cloud’s back, making his way to the swell of Cloud’s ass, hands kneading his cheeks before pulling them apart to leave a kiss right on Cloud’s hole. Cloud whined and tensed, hips shifting closer to Zack. Kissing Cloud’s hole again, Zack’s tongue licked along the rim, enjoying the way the muscle twitched against his tongue, how Cloud’s hips couldn’t make up their mind between shifting away and coming closer. Zack wrapped an arm around Cloud’s waist and forced his hips up, his other hand nudging Cloud’s legs apart as he got Cloud to present for him. 

Cloud’s breathing shallowed, pressing whines against the pillow at the wet feeling of Zack’s tongue circling him, lips pressing against him in a kiss before Zack’s tongue went back to teasing him, pushing against his hole. Arching his back, Cloud’s chest pressed into the bed, the slide of the sheets against the raised peaks of his nipples drawing another whine from him.

It was hot, messy, overly energetic just like everything else Zack did. Spit ran down Zack’s chin, dripping down Cloud’s taint. Cloud keened and reached back to grab Zack’s hair, pull him closer, tug him up and away so he didn’t cum onto the blankets underneath. Zack followed Cloud’s tugging, letting himself be led back to Cloud’s mouth. The angle was awkward, Cloud had to twist his neck too far, but the way Zack claimed his mouth was worth it. 

They broke the kiss, their lips still connect by spit, rubbing together so briefly in a way that buzzed and tingled. 

“I want you to put the sound in me.” Cloud rasped against Zack’s mouth, hand curling into the sheets. 

“Gotcha.” Zack winked and gave Cloud’s ass a slap as he rolled off, getting up to go to the closet where their little stash of toys was hidden. 

Cloud flopped onto his back, watching Zack as he moved. He admired the lean curve of Zack’s back that led down into his firm ass, the way he could see the volume of Zack’s hamstrings, round and toned, that led down into the flatter shape of the back of his knees, the shapely dynamic curve of Zack’s calves. He felt a different kind of warmth fill him as he looked at Zack, something more gentle, less heated, like along the lines of late afternoon concrete under his feet, rough and just warm enough to avoid burning.

Just as Cloud was moving his gaze to admire Zack’s arms, Zack returned with a rod and some lube, crawling between Cloud’s leg. Cloud spread his legs, chest rising and falling quicker as anticipation welled up in him, curling its fingers along his insides, spreading arousal. 

With a pop, Zack opened the lube and poured some on his finger. Cloud’s cock twitched where it was leaking against his stomach, hard and flushed.

The lube was still cold as Zack rubbed it against Cloud’s glans, thumb teasing at the slit. The flush on Cloud’s cheeks was rewarding, even more so as the flush spread in blotches like watercolor on his neck and chest. The little aborted movements of Cloud’s hips as he tried to get Zack to pump his shaft were bonus. Zack moved to get the metal sounding stick, cool against the higher temperature of his hand; he spread the lube onto the rod,transferring his heat to it before teasing the tip against Cloud’s slit. 

“Ready?” 

“Please.” Cloud said in another breathless rasp, big eyes turned to Zack and looking desperate. 

Zack smiled and push the tip in, slow and careful while watching Cloud’s reaction. Cloud’s head tipped back, hands fisting at the sheet as the lukewarm metal slid through his urethra. Zack kept a steady hold on Cloud’s prick, making sure it was straight as more of the rod disappeared into Cloud’s slit. He watched the way Cloud’s breath hitched when the metal was in all the way, legs tensed, eyes wide and teary as they looked at Zack. 

“All good?” Zack asked, cock twitching at how Cloud’s eyes watered. 

“Yeah. It’s just a lot.” 

“Yeah?” Zack swiped his finger across the head, circling the area where the sounding rod rested. Cloud groaned, a tear spilling down his cheek. 

“You’re so good, sunshine.” Zack reached over, wiping away the tear, painfully aware of how much harder his cock felt at the sight of Cloud’s tears. 

“I am?” 

“You are. You’re the best.” Zack kissed Cloud, drinking up the cut off sound Cloud made when Zack gave a tug to his cock. “You’re so good for me, and I love it. I love you.” 

“Zack,” Cloud whined, face flushing a brighter red. 

“It’s true. I love you so much.” Zack pumped his cock again, loving the way Cloud’s eyes fell close. 

He pumped Cloud for a little, admiring Cloud writhing and falling apart below him before he took a firmer hold, keeping Cloud’s cock upright. He pressed a kiss to the tip, tonguing at the metal before pulling away and slowly pulling the rod up. He pulled it up a little and let it go, watching it slowly sink down into Cloud’s dick. He repeated the motion, pulling the rod out a little farther every time. Each repetition drew out a moan, Cloud’s voice a touch rawer and higher every time, his eyes still tearing up at the sensation of the rod fucking him slow and deep. 

“Zack, I’m gonna…” 

“Oh? Gonna come for me? Do you want the rod in or out?” 

“Out. I want your mouth.” 

“Fuck you’re so perfect.” Zack groaned, voice lower and heated. 

Zack removed the rod, leaning down to play with the head of Cloud’s dick, swiping his tongue this way and that while he stroked the base. He hummed as he traced his tongue along Cloud’s widened slit, looking up to find those wide blue eyes turned on him. 

Zack pumped him fast, letting Cloud’s head rest against his tongue with his mouth open. He watched Cloud fall apart, mouth opening in an “o” as he let out a whine, head falling back while his hips arched up. The motion had Cloud’s dick squirting come on his cheek, but most of it remained in and around his mouth. Cloud’s body fell back against the bed, chest falling and rising rapidly, the flush more pronounced with a thin sheen of sweat glistening in the orange afternoon light breaking through the crack in the curtains. 

When Cloud looked back down between his legs Zack made a show of swallowing the semen on his tongue and licking his lips to get the excess. The show had Cloud pushing forward, pressing his lips against Zack’s harshly as his hands clung to his shoulders, sort bitten nails scrapping against Zack’s tanned skin. Zack let the weight of Cloud pushing closer force him on his back, hands gripping Cloud’s slim hips. Cloud kissed him with a hunger, demanding his way into his mouth before pulling away and licking the cum off Zack’s cheek. Cloud’s body pressing against him and the way Cloud licked him had Zack laughing, moving his arms to wrap around Cloud’s middle and keep him close while Zack traced circles on the top of his sacrum. 

“God, you’re so desperate.” 

“Shut up.” 

“I never said I didn’t like it. I love you tripping over yourself to have a go at me.” 

“I’m not.” Cloud said into Zack’s neck, one hand tangled in Zack’s hair while the other cupped the side of his neck. Beneath his fingers, he could feel Zack’s pulse, fast and strong where he pressed his index and middle fingers into Zack’s neck. 

“No? Does that mean you’re not gonna help me spank my monkey?” 

“What the fuck?” Cloud pushed up, browing furrowing as he looked down at Zack’s face. 

“What?” 

“Don’t call it that, weirdo.” 

“What would you prefer I call it? My chicken? Meat hose-” 

Cloud forced his hand against Zack’s mouth, moving to straddle his waist. “Don’t call it any of those things.” 

Zack laughed against Cloud’s hand, bringing his own hand up to remove Cloud’s. “Alright. Sorry. But won’t you help me?” 

Zack brought Cloud’s hand down to rest against his pec, holding his hand there. Cloud ran his eyes down Zack’s body, conscious of the solid tone torso beneath him, a little sticky with sweat and rising against the inside of his legs and the underside of his pelvis. He could feel Zack’s chest rise beneath his hand, nipple tickling against his palm every time Zack’s chest rose. Zack’s black hair was spread out beneath him across the covers of their bed, his face flushed and healthy while his signature warm smile was on his face. 

“I guess. How do you want help?” 

“Can I fuck your thighs?” Zack asked, one hand coming up to stroke along the soft inner flesh of Cloud’s thighs. 

Cloud shivered at the touch. “If you want.” 

“Wouldn’t ask if I didn’t want to.” 

Zack scooched out from under Cloud, large hands pushing on Cloud’s shoulders. Cloud followed the motion, lying back for Zack once again, planting his feet on the bed. 

Zack leaned down and kissed the inside of Cloud’s knee, nipping as he pulled away to grab more lube. 

Pouring the lube onto his hand and spread it against Cloud’s inner thighs, Zack added a little more by dribbling some across Cloud’s balls and rubbing it in. Cloud gave out a bitten off moan as Zack fondled him, stomach clenching at the way big hands rolled his balls, callouses trailing along the wrinkled skin. Zack smiled at Cloud’s sounds, and he pressed another kiss to the inner corner of Cloud’s knee, running his thumb along the knobby kneecap, a vestige of Cloud’s youth he had yet to leave behind. 

“Ready?” 

“Just hurry up,” Cloud mumbled into the pillow, face turned away. 

Zack pulled Cloud’s legs up and together, resting both legs against his chest with rough heels snuggled against his trapezius. Tugging Cloud up a little further, Cloud’s weight rested on his upper back as Zack scooted closer, his legs on either side of Cloud’s hips. The slick sound of Zack pumping his dick with his lubed hand filled the room before he pushed between Cloud’s thighs. Cloud tensed his thighs, the space tightening around Zack’s dick as he slid through, and Zack breathed out deeper. 

The affectionate trail of Zack’s hand along Cloud’s shin while his other arm braced atop Cloud’s thighs to keep them pressed against his stomach tickled, prickling along the hard curve of his shin bone. Zack pulled out slowly and sunk back in, angling down to nudge at Cloud’s balls. A sigh fell from his lips at the feeling of his head rubbing against the soft skin of Cloud’s taint before moving up and glancing off the underside of Cloud’s balls. Cloud’s dick twitched, the pressure against his taint and his balls tightening the tugging grip he felt in his lower stomach. 

Zack kept his pace steady, pulling out moderately and pushing back in, always angling down. He liked the feel of Cloud’s taint and balls pressing against his head, and he liked the sight of his dick rutting up against Cloud’s balls and emerging between his thighs. He kept his eyes trained down, watching, face pressed to the side of Cloud’s caff. Beneath him, Cloud’s cock twitched, hardening with each pass of Zack’s dick until it was completely hard again, resting against Cloud’s stomach. The knowledge that Cloud liked this just as much had Zack’s hips jerking, breaking rhythm to speed up, his thrusts more forceful, the sound of skin against skin becoming louder, harsher.

Beneath, Cloud’s face was heating, skin flushing as he watched Zack’s cock peak between his thighs and nestle up against his balls. Cloud wanted to squirm, but the stong hold of Zack’s across his thighs kept him in place. His hands fisted into the sheets, a little whine caught in the back of his throat as Zack ground against his taint. 

“You look so beautiful.” Zack said, switching the positions of his hands so one could tease a finger up Cloud’s cock. 

“Zack,” Cloud started, looking at Zack through half lidded eyes. Zack’s face was flushed, color high on his cheeks, eyes hazy in pleasure. “I wanna-” 

“Touch yourself for me?” Zack said, taking Cloud’s cock in his hand, thumbing across the slit. 

Cloud nodded, his head falling back as Zack continued to rub him a little longer before moving away and reposition his hands back into the original places, skin sticking to skin with sweat. A small bead of sweat travelled down Cloud’s thigh, breaking away from the moisture building where his legs were pressed to Zack’s chest.

Zack went back to thrusting into Cloud, working his pace back up as Cloud reached down to wrap a hand around himself. Cloud began to pump himself slowly, teasing at his flushed head. A moan fell from his lips as Zack thrust particularly hard against him, and he tightened his grip as he worked himself faster, trying to match Zack’s pace. He felt overheated, sweat building on his brow and slicking his bangs to his face. He could feel the way Zack’s chest and stomach stick to him with sweat, the smack of Zack’s hips against his thighs twinged with the wet way they broke apart. 

Cloud kept his eyes on Zack, watching the way Zack’s his furrowed as he got closer. The pace of Zack’s hips grew harsher, faster, until he was spilling, a low groan breaking from his mouth as he came across Cloud’s thighs, his balls, and over his cock, a little even reaching Cloud’s hand.

Zack falling apart on top of him had Cloud jerking himself faster, the warm splat of cum on his balls making him fall over the edge. 

“Zack,” Cloud whined, back arching as he came. 

Zack thrust shallowly, grinding against Cloud’s balls as Cloud’s hand slowed down, working himself down from his orgasm. 

Zack let Cloud’s legs down, running his hand along the long expanse of Cloud’s thigh, before he brought his hand up, thumbing at Cloud’s balls and rubbing the cum into the soft wrinkled skin before he moved on, his wide hand splaying up and over Cloud’s balls and cock to rub in the come resting on Cloud’s stomach. 

Cloud humming, breathing gradually steadying as Zack massaged his stomach. He opened his arms, reaching out and looking to Zack. Zack smiled, slapped at his stomach,and laid down on top of Cloud, resting his face against the crook of Cloud’s neck. 

The sweat on their bodies hadn’t quite cooled, their chests moist. Cloud turned his head and rested his cheek against Zack’s temple while his hand wandered to Zack’s neck, pressing in to feel the steady pulse against his two fingertips. The beat was calm, the high tempo from before lost as they both relaxed into the mattress. 

“I love you.” Cloud murmured to Zack’s hair. 

“I love you too.” Zack nuzzled his face closer, wiggling his arms under Cloud’s back to hold him closer. 

Cloud kept his hand against Zack’s neck, counting the beats, letting the steady rhythm lull him into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments appreciated ^v^
> 
> The spanking monkey line I found in an Ace Attorney fic, and I loved the absurdity of it so much I knew I also had to incorporate that phrase. Unfortunately, I am so attached to the dialogue surrounding that line that I couldn't bring myself to cut it from the fic, so now you also have to live with having read Zack call masturbation spanking his monkey.


End file.
